It is known in the filtration arts to provide solid filtration media for gas or air filtration. Media used in the filtration of gases are typically in the form of pellets confined in a container forming a filtration bed through which the gas stream to be filtered is passed. Filtration of selected components in the gas stream may be accomplished by several different mechanisms such as by adsorption, absorption, and/or reaction with the filtration media.
The means to contact the gas stream with the filtration media typically involves placing the filtration media in a container to form a bed of filtration media through which a gas stream is passed. These containers typically are in the form of a cassette that is removeably placed in one or more racks in a housing. Cassettes typically hold the media in between walls having perforations or slots forming a bed of media when filled and have side walls or other structural features forming a cassette that is insertable into a rack.
Typical racks have tracks that allow for the insertion, retention, and removal of the cassettes within a gas stream. However, many of these racks and/or tracks have failed to provide an efficient and reliable method of insertion, retention and/or removal of the cassette within the gas stream. Often times a seal is failed to be maintained between cassettes and/or the sides of the rack permitting blow by of gases to be filtered, consequently reducing the efficiency of filtration. Additionally, many of these racks fail to provide tracks that allow for easy insertion and removal of the cassettes.